Denny Duquette  Never Ever Again
by Lisa17989
Summary: Denny survived the heart transplant and starts his new life with Izzy. Will everything work out as they expect to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a week now that Denny came home after his successful heart transplant. He was still a little weak and had to get used to the amount of pills he had to swallow every few hours so that his heart wasn't rejected. Izzy moved in with him to help in this first period. She had her hands full trying to convince Denny that too much activity too early wasn't that helpful for his recovery. He was everywhere doing everything. Whether it was walking the dog, cooking, getting things from the shop, Denny was all over it obviously happy to be able to again. Consequence was that he was really tired in the evenings and often fell asleep in front of the TV. Izzy was worried because Denny seemed to think that he never has been sick, that his heart has never been sick. He took his medication yes, but didn't think further as in resting or being careful with his higher risk for infection due to the immunosuppressive drugs.

"Denny please, put on that jacket. It's cold outside." "Nah, it's ok, Iz. I'm just walking the dog around the house. I'll be right back," Denny replied with a smile on his face Izzy could hardly resist. "Ok, but please hurry!" Izzy begged. "Sure thing." And Denny was out the door.

Days went on like that, they went to the routine check-ups in the hospital, spent some quality time together, went for walks and just enjoyed their new possibilities.

Just two weeks passed and nothing was going to be the same again. Denny was behaving differently. He wasn't as active anymore. He read a lot, asked Izzy to walk the dog and just didn't leave the house as often. But what really worried Izzy were the light coughs now and then. "Denny, what's up. You're feeling ok?" "Yeah, yeah! Don't worry! My legs just feel a little tired. Maybe I did indeed exaggerate a little those first weeks." "But you will tell me if something is wrong, right? Are you having problems with the meds?" "No, Izzy, like I said everything is fine. Sure I will let you know." But for those last words he didn't look her in the eye but buried his face behind the book instead. Izzy noticed that but came to the conclusion not to make too much of it.

More days passed but the things didn't get better. Actually they were worse. At night Izzy could hear Denny's rough breaths and coughing that were getting more and more. One morning she just couldn't hold it back anymore. "Denny, that's it. We're going to the hospital right now to get you checked. That coughing is not normal." Denny immediately turned around to face her. The expression on his face surprised Izzy. He looked angry. "No, we won't! It's my decision now. I can do what I want. I have a good heart now." Izzy was looking for words. "I know, Den. Maybe its got nothing to do with your heart." "No, I will never set foot in that hospital ever again," "But Denny…"

"I mean it, Izzy!" His breathing accelerated getting rougher with every gulp of air. She didn't want to make it worse so she dropped it but said to herself to keep an eye on it. Later that day she found him asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful. Iz approached and sat with him. She smiled. The fact that he was able to sleep at home on his own couch was more than astonishing. He has been so close to death so many times and nearly gave up. He was a fighter. Though he could barely move this whole time, though he was in the place he hated the most, whenever Izzy visited him in the hospital, he was in a good mood. A dozen different meds ran through his veins, must've made him feel strange. Cables everywhere on his body. A steady `beep` sound in the background. Still, he didn't seem to bother. But his reaction this morning made her wonder. He's been so angry at just the thought of going back at the place where he spent almost two years. It didn't fit his previous attitude. Izzy stroked his cheek. He really deserved a normal and happy life now. But the moment she touched his skin she was terrified. It felt as if it was burning. She touched his forehead which was burning the same but also sweating. "Denny! Denny, wake up!" She almost shouted. He didn't react


	2. Chapter 2

"Denny! Denny, wake up!" She almost shouted. He didn't react. "Denny, please!" She shook him slightly on the shoulders. With a groan he opened his eyes but only a bit. His breathing was low, his coughing strong. "Izzy, what's going on?". He was scared, she could see that. He knew the feeling of insufficient oxygen in his lungs just too well. "Just try to breathe in deeply and don't panic!" Izzy tried to advice, but her voice was shaking with concern. Denny tried to take a deep breath but was interrupted by a huge cough attack. Izzy stood helpless. All her experience as a doctor didn't seem to help at this moment. She had no equipment with her. No mask, no medication. She just stroked his face, arms, chest and waited for the attack to end. It didn't take long that Denny relaxed. He looked exhausted. His face white, his lips with a light faint of blue due to the lack of oxygen in his system. "I'm calling an ambulance." Izzy said more to herself trying to get along with the situation. "NO!" Denny tried to shout but his throat was too dry. "No ambulance, no hospital!" he whispered. "Denny, be reasonable, something is wrong with your lungs." "You're a doctor Izzy, figure it out. Here!" "I can't honey! I have nothing here to run tests." Denny seemed like he wanted to say something but exhaustion took over and he was out. Izzy panicked. She reached for his pulse. It was steady and strong though a little faster than normal. She checked his breathing. He was breathing steadily but very, very low. The light blue from his lips seemed to spread on his cheeks now. Izzy got up and dialed the emergency number. She sat with him, stroking his cheek, kissing his forehead and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

It seemed like forever when the doorbell finally rang. Two paramedics and an emergency doctor entered the house. "What is it?" the doctor asked. "I don't know, he can't breathe properly, is coughing a lot and he has a high fever. Please doctor, help him!" They were walking fast through the corridor and into the living room where Denny was lying on the couch. "Since when does he have those symptoms?" a Paramedic wanted to know. "The fever is new but the coughing… I think for a week now." "Why didn't you go to the doctors earlier then?" the other Paramedic asked angrily but didn't wait for an answer. They reached the couch and knelt down. "Mr. Duquette, I'm Doctor Greene, I'll examine you to see what's wrong, allright?" Denny tried to open his eyes. "No Doc, I'm fine. I don't want this!" Izzy was sitting by his head stroking his hair. "Please honey, just let him check you out." She was almost crying. She didn't know if it was because of that but Denny didn't respond and just surrendered for the moment. "We're putting an oximeter on your finger, so we're able to see if you're getting enough oxygen, okay?" The paramedic put the clip on Denny's finger and checked the monitor. Denny didn't respond. I know he wanted to tell him how he had worn such a thing for more than a year. But he didn't bother. The paramedic had a serious look on his face and leaned over to whisper something in the docs ear. "What is it? We want to know!" Izzy insisted. The paramedic spoke: "The saturation is very low, we..." Izzy didn't let him finish. "I'm a doctor too you know. You can speak to me!" "Oh, ok. His saturation is only 80%. If it gets any lower we have to intubate." Dennys hands turned into fists, his breathing becoming faster. "Maybe you could try a mask first. He's still able to breathe on his own." Izzy suggested. The doctor nodded and searched for the mask in his bags. "We need to take off your shirt Mr. Duquette so we can put the electrodes on your chest for the EKG." With the word EKG Dennys eyes flung open. "NO! NO! My heart is fine! I don't need help! NO, don't!" But the paramedics had already cut through his shirt to reveal his bare chest. They held in for a second when they saw the amount of scars on it. There was the big scar running from his throat to the end of the breastbone where they had taken out his heart and replaced it with a healthy one. But even before that he had numerous open-heart-surgeries. Then there were two smaller scars underneath his pectoral muscle on his ribs where the tubes came out after surgeries. And if you didn't know his health story you would wonder why there was a big scar across his belly. That's where the LVAD had been placed to help his heart pump when it was nearly over for him. They took it out of course once the new heart was transplanted. "Does he have a heart disease?" the doctor asked Izzy. Denny was squinting his eyes shut and shaking his head, still clenching his hands. "No. He has a new heart. For a month now. There weren't any problems!" The paramedics stuck the electrodes on his chest and connected them with the cables. With every touch Denny flinched as if he was getting an electric shock. He kept saying the words "I have a new heart." and "I don't need your help." but the medics didn't pay it much attention. Izzy tried her best to comfort him, talking to him, touching him. She checked his EKG. It was good. His heart was beating faster than usual but with Dennys anxiety that was normal. His saturation gave more reason for concern. It climbed further down now being at 78%. One of the paramedics must've seen it too because he now rushed to get all the tubes in place to put the mask on Dennys mouth and nose. But he wouldn't let him. He threw his head left and right and brought his hands to the face to shield himself. "No! I don't need that! My heart is fine!" "Yes, your heart is fine, Mr. Duquette," the doc tried to calm him down. "but your breathing is not. You will feel much better with this." "NO!" Dennys heart rate was climbing, his coughing got worse so that the doc came to the conclusion to transfer him to the ambulance coach first. Denny was too weak now to make a stand even though the last thing he wanted was to be brought to the hospital. Izzy followed the medics and the bar into the rig still holding Dennys hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

**Reviews would be appreciated guys **

Chapter 3

The transport wasn't good for him. He now could barely breathe and the air around him wasn't enough for his body. More and more he drifted away into unconsciousness.

"Get that mask on him, NOW!" the doc ordered the paramedics.

Denny tried to raise his arms to his head but someone held them down. He panicked as the mask slid over his face now covering his mouth and nose. He shook his head but it didn't help. He looked at Izzy. She was crying. Someone was still holding him down.

"It's for your own good Mr. Duquette."

Denny tried with all his remaining strength to free himself but the hold was too strong. He gave up and took deep breaths. The extra oxygen that flowed through his lungs did indeed improve his situation. Even though he hated the taste of the mask and the fact he couldn't speak properly, the headache was getting better.

"Saturation up to 85%." The Paramedic said. "Good," the doc replied. "Let's give him something to calm down so it stays that way."

Izzy spoke what Denny had been thinking: "But there is no need now! He has calmed down already. See, his saturation!" Izzie pointed on the beeping monitor. It now showed a saturation of 87%.

"I can see that. We want to make sure. With his fear you never know what is going to happen."

Denny was shocked. With big eyes he looked at Izzy. She tried to hold back the tears. He knew she tried so he wouldn't worry. But he did nonetheless. She stroked his hair. He felt a sting on his left arm. Reflexively he tried to lift it but strong hands were still holding him down on his upper arms.

"The IV line is in." "Good. Give him ten of Valium."

"No…" Denny said but no one heard him as he was too weak and the mask was blocking his voice.

Then all he saw was black. "There really was no need for that." Izzy said while looking at the now peaceful looking body on the stretcher.

"Why is he so scared of all the medicine?" a Paramedic wanted to know.

Yeah, why was he? Izzy thought about it, his behavior during the hospital stay and his behavior at home. She never really noticed but that must be it. "He spent a lot of time in hospitals. He tried to make the best of it. Now that he's been better, he's scared to live through it again. He thought that time was over."

The doc spoke: "Comprehensible. Still, he shouldn't take it so easy. But my assumption to his situation right now is nothing too serious. A bad cold maybe. He takes immunosuppressive drugs, right? Well that condition makes even small medical problems seem bigger. With enough rest and Antibiotics he should be fine soon. Of course only IF he lets it all happen unlike right now."

Everyone was observing Denny at that moment. His motionless body slightly rocking to the movement of the ambulance. A strong and steady row of 'beeps' filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Denny slowly woke up. Still with his eyes closed a smell reached his nose. He knew it just too well. It was the sterile smell of the intensive care unit. He let the acoustics settle in. He heard the beeping of the heart monitor just as the bubbling of the oxygen tank. He had no clothes on but the familiar hospital gown. Was he really back? Back at the place he never wanted to return to? Where he had lived through so many bad memories. Back at the place where he survived so much pain and humiliation? He opened his eyes. Yes he was. Panic overcame him. He didn't want to stay here. He had to leave. Right now. He was okay! Izzy sat by the bed, asleep. Denny reached for the oxygen mask on his face and pulled it off. He took a deep breath of what seemed fresh air. The monitor started to beep. No one noticed. He took off the clip from his finger now causing the monitor to send an alarm signal.

Izzy woke up. "Denny! What are you doing?"

He didn't take notice of her. He pulled out his Iv causing a lot of blood to spread on his sheets. He didn't care. The red, white and black EKG cables were pinned to his chest. He reached for them. Izzy wasn't able to move. Suddenly the room was very crowded. Three nurses and Dr. Burke were standing in the room. Denny freed himself from the cables as a steady 'beeeeeeeeeeeep' filled the room. The patient wasn't dead but he wasn't hooked to any monitors anymore but instead was spinning. Denny couldn't breathe but was nevertheless trying to get out of bed. Dr. Burke was at his side in an instant pinning him down on the bed holding him on his shoulders. Denny didn't give in. He was trying with all his strength to free himself.

"Get him back on the monitor. NOW!"

Denny was turning more blue with every second which made it hard for him to resist Dr. Burkes strong hands. They pinned the oximeter back on his finger. It showed a frightening 71% saturation.

"We need to intubate right now! Get the EKG going, dammit!"

The nurses were busy arranging all the medical needs for Denny. He still didn't seem to want them. Denny wasn't breathing for a few seconds now followed by a deep breath that resulted in a big coughing attack.

Izzy was overchallenged. She took his hand and kept saying: "Let them help you, please Denny, let them help."

The EKG was now working again. His heart was racing trying to compensate the little oxygen that was provided. A nurse had replaced Dr. Burke who was now getting everything ready for an intubation. But Denny still hadn't surrendered. One could wonder where he took all that strength and stamina. But everybody kept forgetting that he had a healthy heart now and a lot of adrenalin that was pushing him forward. He shook his head fiercely when Dr. Burke tried to place the tube in his mouth.

"Dr. Stevens, come over here now! You need to hold his head still so I can intubate!"

"But Dr. Burke, I can't…" Izzy was torn. She wanted him to get the medical care he needed but she didn't want to do it against his will. But she knew that behind all that fear, Denny just wanted to live. That was why he was giving so much resistance. He fought for life. But life for him wasn't lying in a hospital attached to multiple devices. This was only temporary though. And that's what Izzy tried to tell him as she held his face strong in her hands. He looked at her with teary eyes.

"Denny listen to me! You don't have to be scared alright? Your heart is fine. It's just the breathing and that's temporary! They will work as good as possible to get you home again fast!"

"I wanna go home now…" Denny whispered barely able to speak.

Izzy stroked his face. "We will, soon."

With that Dr. Burke opened Dennys mouth and forced the tube down his throat. "I'm sorry, Denny. We have to do this. You will be okay."

Dr. Burke said finishing the intubation. Denny didn't look at him, he didn't look at anyone but was staring at the ceiling. A nurse was still holding his arms down. He wanted to move.

"Mr. Duquette please, stop fighting." The nurse said. He felt very calm suddenly. Something cold rushed through his arms and he was getting tired. He was anyway but this tiredness he couldn't fight.

**Some more chapters to go :) If youre reading the story please review, just curious!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait :S don't really have an excuse… Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!**

Chapter 5

"He's out." the nurse said releasing the grip on Dennys arms.

His heart had a normal steady heart rate now. The ventilator did its work and Dennys saturation now almost reached 100%.

"What the hell happened, Dr. Stevens?" Dr. Burke asked curiously.

Izzy couldn't take the eyes of Denny. Was he ever going to forgive her? They took his free will. Something he fought for all those years that he was sick. Now he had it. That's what he thought.

"He had some trouble breathing the last days but insisted that he was fine. Just when the fever came it got really bad. And you know how much he hates hospitals. He's just in a large amount of fear."

Dr. Burke looked at Denny. "Nobody here wishes him any more illness than he has been through. He's got pneumonia. It's not uncommon for people with a weak immune system, especially now with the cold outside. We're giving him antibiotics and he should be fine in a week or two. Unless he keeps that attitude up. Just stay with him until he wakes up. Calm him down. Tell him it's not bad." With that Dr. Burke turned around. "Get soft restraints on his arms. He won't fancy the ventilator." he said to a nurse who nodded.

Izzy sat the whole night by his bed waiting for him to wake up. But he must have been so exhausted from the day before that he slept the whole night and the whole day. In the evening hours he opened his eyes. He wasn't breathing on his own. Something was stuck in his throat, he wondered. He remembered the previous day and the intubation. He wanted to reach for his face but something was holding him back as if he was tied to the bed. Izzy took his hand in hers.

"They're gonna take them off. Just please don't do anything stupid, okay?" He didn't look at her but she must've pushed the nurses button because suddenly there were two of them standing in the room.

"Mr. Duquette we're gonna take off the restraints. Don't try to reach the tube or we will get them back on."

He closed his eyes. They removed the restraints. There was a tense feeling in the room. But Denny gave up the fight. He surrendered. He has lived this life for more than 5 years. How are some days going to change that. He turned his hands into fists. For the rest of the night he didn't look at anybody. Not even Izzy. She tried to apologize over and over again. It wasn't her fault, he thought. It was his life. He was responsible. And he didn't want anyone to take that from him. In the morning Dr. Burke entered the room.

"Denny!" he said cheerfully. Denny didn't look at him.

"I've got good news for you. We can extubate you IF you're willing to wear an oxygen mask and IF you try to stay calm this time." Denny didn't react. He just stared at the ceiling. "I take that as a yes."

Dr. Burke said and put on his gloves. "I will count to three then I want you to cough really hard. One, two and threeee!"

Denny couldn't help but cough at the strange feeling. He tried to breathe in which was hard but deliberating.

"Very good, Denny, very good." Dr. Burke approved. "Now," he said as he put the mask on Denys face. "this is necessary because your lungs haven't fully recovered yet. It was a pretty bad pneumonia. But you are on the mend and in a couple of days you should be fine to go home."

Denny was still coming to terms with the new situation. He looked weak and his breathing was rough. Both Izzy and Dr. Burke waited in the room until Denny calmed down and took even, deliberating breaths. The pneumonia had taken him pretty badly, Izzy thought. Now seeing him in this bed with all the monitors and his breathing problems wasn't so much different to the situation before he got a new heart. Difference was though, that he now had a future. He COULD fully recover this time. He didn't have to wait for an organ uncertain if it would arrive in time. Nonetheless, she didn't like it seeing him like that again. So vulnerable. Surely he didn't like to be in that position again too. He seemed to pool all his strength to reach the mask in his face. Izzy and Dr. Burke were immediately on the alert. But they held back thinking he must be too exhausted to pull off another stunt like a few days ago. He pulled off the mask, took a deep breath and whispered:

"Thank you," still with his eyes closed.

"Don't mention it, Denny. I'm sorry it had to get that far." Preston said. Denny seemed to want to continue but a series of coughs shook his whole body. Izzy hurried to get the oxygen mask back on his mouth. With a worried face he fell asleep.

"Everything will be fine, Izzy." Preston assured her and left the room.

**Reviews are welcome! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Sorry everyone for the late update! I thought no one was reading this anymore so I didn't bother really. But then I saw the subscriber and the new review (thanks a lot Marcy Black!) so I'll try and update this more regularly now. I appreciate every review and hope to read some more in the future! Hope you like the new chapter :-)**

Chapter 6

The next morning things got better. Precisely Denny was doing better. He was much more awake and alert. Though he still needed the mask his breathing was much more calm and steady. Izzy stayed with him the whole time and just went home for the night.

Four days had passed when Denny felt that good that he could make the first steps out of bed. He was still in ICU so the room was full with helping hands and concerned medical staff.

Denny sat on the edge of the bed, Izzy by his side.

Preston checked his vitals one last time. "Heart rate 82, Blood pressure 130/70 and PulseOx 97%. No worries from my side here, Denny."

"Okay, good." Denny replied.

Even though he wouldn't mention it, he was scared. That he would be short of breath. That his legs wouldn't carry him. But there was Izzy, she was giving him her hand wanting to help him stand up. A nurse freed him of all the monitor cables and then he took Izzys hand. He stood up and straightened himself. His head was a little dizzy. He felt Izzys hand around his waist.

"You okay?". He nodded and made the first step.

Everyone seemed to hold ones breath. He has only been in the ICU for about a week but his history no one forgot. Denny smiled as he took more steps around the room.

"That's great," he said. "Can I go around the ward?".

Preston began to shake his head but then decided that after all Denny had a healthy heart and after all he's been through he should know where his limitations were. So he said: "Sure. But take it easy."

Denny just smiled and with Izzy walked out the door. "You're doing great!" Izzy said.

Denny took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss. Suddenly he felt a sting in his chest. He breathed in, shocked. Izzy looked worried.

"Denny what is it?" He ignored the question and kept walking towards the bed. He sat down and took off his shoes. Izzy was still puzzled.

"Everything is fine, Iz.". She walked towards him and started pinning the cables onto his chest.

"Do I really…,"

"Yes, you do need to be on the monitor." Izzy said sharply.

She noticed that something happened.

"Give me your finger." she said and put the pulseox on. His saturation was fine but his heart was racing.

"You're really feeling ok?".

"Yes." he lied and lay down. He still felt the pain of the sting in his chest. No, my heart is fine, he thought and closed his eyes.

A couple of days later Denny got to go home. He still needed some antibiotics so he took some pills from the hospital to the house. He felt fine again. Nothing came after that sting in his chest and his breathing was okay too. A few coughs here and there but nothing anyone would notice.

Izzy was still home with him, taking care, watching him. But nothing special happened. They went back to their routine. Denny cooked, went for walks and Izzy watched after the household.

One thing was different though. Denny, even though he was happy and full of vim and vigor by day, was a mess at nights. He couldn't fall asleep and if he did, horrible nightmares seemed to haunt him. It was the same this night. Izzy woke up when something kicked her leg. She half opened her eyes. She heard groaning and mumbling. She turned to face Denny. He was soaking wet from the sweat on his face and on his clothes. He had a suffering look on his face and threw his head from left to right. Izzy touched his face.

"Denny, shhh, it's ok. Denny, wake up!".

With unexpected force he hit her arm to get off his face.

"No, don't!" he yelled.

Izzy flinched, tears in her eyes she was holding her arm. Denny looked at her confused.

"Oh no, Izzy! Did I do that? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!". She looked away now crying. "Iz, come here. Please." he outstretched his arm. She came lying with him in his arms.

"What's wrong with you, Denny?" she mumbled under tears. He didn't reply instantly.

"I don't know." He whispered. Izzy laid her head on his chest to hear his steady heartbeat. It was the best way for her to calm down. Minutes passed and they both just lay and listened to one another's breaths.

"I love you." Denny said.

"You too," Izzy whispered and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Again, sorry for the long wait but I've been kinda busy with life and exams and stuff. Hope you'll forgive me and post a review ;)**

Chapter 7

Izzy woke up the next morning still lying across Dennys chest. She looked up. He had his hands crossed behind his head and was staring at the ceiling.

"Did you sleep at all?" Izzy asked.

"Yes."

"I mean after I woke you up." He didn't reply but from his eyes she could read that he didn't even sleep a minute after that.

"I'll make you breakfast." he said and got up. Izzy went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She randomly looked across the room as she saw Denny's medication lying on a shelf. God, she thought, he has to take a lot of medication. She went to take a closer look. The hospital gave him a box with the names of the weekdays on it to sort the different pills in it. Izzy picked it up. Today was Thursday but there were still pills left in the Monday and Tuesday fields. Izzys heart rate increased as she went to the kitchen to confront Denny.

"What's this?" she asked the moment she came through the door. Denny looked up, saw the box, took a deep breath and looked down again.

"My medication box."

"I know what it is," Izzy said impatiently. "What I mean is that there are pills left over from the previous days!" Denny was still looking down peeling some potatoes. "Really?". Izzy was starting to get angry now. "Stop taking me for an idiot! What the hell, why aren't you taking your meds?"

"I'm taking my meds…" Izzy was shouting now.

"No! The hell you are! Do you even know what that means? Doesn't that heart mean anything to you?"

Denny looked up, now also angry. "What are you talking about, Izzy. I owe my life to this heart!"

"Then why do you do that?"

Denny looked down again. "The more meds I take the worse I feel. I can't sleep at nights and I'm tired during the day."

Izzy stood with her mouth open. "Denny! You don't get it, do you? You need those meds so your heart won't be rejected!"

Denny was shouting now too. "But I'm taking some of them! There are so many now with the new one's too. I feel like nothing changed!" Before his heart transplant Denny had to get medication every hour. He even had to go to the hospital to get IV medication.

"We should go to the hospital. Have that checked out. There's a reason they gave you that many!" Izzy was still trying to come to terms with it.

"No, I'm certainly not going to the hospital. I feel fine. You listened to my heart the whole night. Nothing was wrong, or was there?" he looked at Izzy with a defiant look.

"I can't force you to go. But never say I haven't told you so." She turned around and left for the bathroom. She was really worried but didn't want to show it to him. Denny supported himself on the sink. Yes, what was he thinking? He needed this heart. He would feel much worse if it wasn't for the transplantation. He had been through so much, some meds won't bring him down. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Izzy?" No response. "Iz, I'm sorry. That was stupid. I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment but I promise I will take all the meds from now on."

Slowly the door opened. Izzy stood there, her hand outstretched with the dose of morning pills he had to take. He didn't hesitate and swallowed them.

Izzy sighted and hugged him. "I worry about you. A lot. Don't make it that hard." He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I know, Iz. I know. I'm sorry. It's gonna change."

And he made no blank promises. He really took all of his pills now and talked to Izzy whenever he had nightmares. Just the sting in his chest that kept returning the last few days, this he didn't tell her. She was so worried he didn't want to make it worse.

But one night he couldn't suppress it. Out of there blue there was that sting again. Right behind his chest bone. He couldn't restrain the scream of pain that had built up in him.

Izzy stirred. "What is it Denny, another one of the nightmares?" she asked half asleep. Denny couldn't answer. He had problems sucking in the air because that made the pain only worse. He grabbed his shirt with his fist. Izzy turned around wondering why he didn't answer, saw him and gasped. "What is it Denny? Are you in pain? Talk to me!" Denny still couldn't breathe properly to answer her. Izzy tried to loosen his hand from his shirt and took it into hers. She kept talking to him, stroking him, telling him that everything is going to be fine. After a little while Denny had calmed down and took even breaths. The pain had stopped.

"Were you just scared or was there actually any pain?" Izzy wanted to know. Denny didn't reply immediately. Why should he keep it from her? She was a doctor. She'd figure it out eventually.

"I was in pain."

Izzy looked worried. "Really? What kind of pain and where?"

"Dunno, it feels like a sting right behind my breastbone. During that I can't breathe properly. That makes it worse." Izzy tried to put the things together that he just told her.

"And it's ok now?"

"Yeah, I don't feel anything at the moment."

"Do you feel hot? Like, having a fever?"

"No, not really. Why? What do you think it is?" Denny was on edge.

"I think we should make an appointment with Dr. Burke tomorrow to have you checked out properly. " Izzy responded.

"In the hospital?"

"Yes Denny, in the hospital." There was a silence for a few minutes. Then Denny just said "Ok.". Neither of them could get back to sleep properly that night. Denny was scared to return to Seattle Grace and Izzy was busy flipping through her medical mind what could be up with Dennys heart.


End file.
